Vextorian Vixon
Vextorian Vixon is a fictional character in Krazy Kids. He is based on the Tasmanian Devil (Taz) from Looney Tunes. He is a boy who is hungry at all times and will eat nearly anything or everything. Personality Vextorian Vixon (commonly referred to as Vex) is very generous and polite, and is generally portrayed as a ferocious, albeit dim-witted, omnivore with a notoriously short temper and little patience. He got his name in the episode "Letter Larry & Notify Norman". Though he can be very devious, he is also sweet at times. His enormous appetite seems to know no bounds, as he will eat anything in his path, however he only does this minorly. He is best known for his speech consisting mostly of grunts, growls, and rasps (similar to the Tasmanian Devil) as well as his ability to spin like a vortex and bite through nearly anything. The only music known not to pacify Vex is the bagpipes, which he finds insufferable (similar to the Tasmanian Devil's dislike). Appearance and Details Vex has Sandy Brown skin, Dark Blue eyes, and Jet Black hair. He has horn-shaped tufts of hair on his head (similar to the Devil's appearance) and whirls about like a dust devil (similar in appearance to a tornado) which sounds like several motors whirring in unison (similar to the Tasmanian Devil's tornado sound). Vex is constantly ravenously hungry. His efforts to find more food (animate or inanimate) are always a central plot device of the series. Trivia • In the episode "Twilight Twisters", it was revealed that Vex's tornado has lights when he puts them on his uniform (He only does this minorly, however). • In the middle of the episode "Lover Crushers", Vex was helping Bryan and Ian-Deheza hide somewhere from the Random Girl who madly falls in love with them. Near the end, Vex was hugged and kissed by the Random Girl that she fell madly in love with him and wants to love him forever, causing Vex to scream in fear and whirl away from her as she chases him and is caught by her later on (it was revealed Vex does not like hugs and kisses from the Random Girl, much to his disgust). • Vex (Along with his siblings, Vanix and Venus) makes a cameo in the episode "Canni-Mall", where he is eating some cake from the school bakery while Vanix and Venus do the same thing. • Vex has a similar appetite to the Tasmanian Devil from Looney Tunes. • In Vex's debut "Tornado Troubles", the sound that his tornado makes when spinning used the tornado sound from the Tasmanian Devil's debut short "Devil May Hare" (1954) before it got its new one in the episode "Letter Larry & Notify Norman", when it was replaced with the Tasmanian Devil's new tornado sound. • In the Krazy Kids Comics, Vex is the only character to have minor dislikes to Sebastian Mengoni. • In the series "Junior Kraze Adventures" in 1994, Vex was the mentor of Vernie Vixon, who is based on Vex, whirls like a tornado, and eats lots of food (Similar to his mentor Vex). He also does various roles in some episodes. • In the 2000 special Krazy Kids: Trip To Tokyo, it was revealed Vex loves japanese food and desserts from restaurants. He is seen eating japanese food and desserts while spinning around in his tornado.